


dnf - boys in skirts

by kermiekermie



Series: dnf oneshots [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, boys in skirts ahahaha, dnf because yeah <3, gogy in a skirt what will he do, writers block is a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kermiekermie/pseuds/kermiekermie
Summary: gogy in a skirt what will he do
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: dnf oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095872
Kudos: 25





	dnf - boys in skirts

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time using ao3! I mainly use wattpad (im @anxious-and-horny on there, btw) and i write everything on google docs and then copy and paste it. (so i can use spelling & grammar check) If you have any tips for me, please comment them! I wanna make this is good as I can! <3

“Just turn on the camera!” the faceless man said softly to the screen.

“I- No! I look stupid!”

“You’ll look fine.”

“Ughhh, you’re so annoying…”

A click could be heard on the other end.  
The camera flashed on, there he was, the brunette boy standing in a knee length skirt.  
The blonde sat in silence for a moment, frozen in shock of what he saw.  
He admired how the fabric looked against George’s skin. How his sweater was messily tucked into the skirt. How the boy was clenching his fists in embarrassment. He could go on and on about how beautiful the boy before him looked right now.

“So? Thoughts?” He broke the silence.

“I- Wow..” Was all he managed to stutter out.

Giggles erupted through his headphones as the boy on his screen doubled over in laughter.

“It- It looks great!” He was bright red behind the screen, he couldn't see himself, but just by the burning sensation he felt in his face he knew.

“Why don’t you turn on your camera? I’m sure you look fine too.”

“I- What?”

“You heard me.”

“I- I don’t know-”

“Please?”

He looked at George’s camera, his puppy eyes present. He couldn’t just say no, could he? Especially not to George. 

He clicked the button. 

\------

Haha cliffhanger fuck you

269 words

Pretty short but i'm proud of that


End file.
